


Godly

by Ceruth



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Birds, Crossover, Dream Smp, Fluff, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt, Hybrids, Madness, Medieval AU, Rage, Sadness, everything is going to go to APESHIT, give wilbur a guitar pls, i need more tags, idk - Freeform, just everyone being chaotic, no ships, oh well, technoplane, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: The universe is a bitch.And absolutely fucking everyone can agree with this statement.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Godly

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter pog! :)) This was beta'd by Gremmllin on Wattpad. Go check them out!

_ “Snow! Look, Will! It’s snowing!” _

_ Tommy squeaked as Tubbo joined his side and they both watched the snowflakes drift down onto the ground. _

_ “Snow! Snow! Snow!” _

_ Tubbo started to chant, and the two boys jumped up and down as the snow started to come down. _

_ “What are you guys talking about- oh!” Wilbur stared out the window, trying his best to hide his childish excitement. “Scoot over, you two.” He took his seat on the window sill next to the two.  _

_ “Will, your ass is taking up half of the seat.” Tubbo giggled excitedly, shaking his head. Will looked over at the two brothers, beaming.  _

_ “Will, are you thinking up some psychological shit again, like that Homes guy?” _

_ Tubbo squealed again, bumping his shoulder against Tommy’s. “It’s not Homes! Holmes! Remember, Tommy?” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, it’s Homes.” _

_ Tubbo huffed. “Homes? Fine! I’ll call him Homes.” _

_ “Sherlock Homes would be a dumb name.” _

_ “This- this is true..” _

_Wilbur clicked his tongue. “C’mon. Let’s go see what Dad is up to.” He hopped off the window seat, helping down the two toddlers. “Like.. cookies?” Tommy and Tubbo grinned. “Aw, your smile is too cute. Probably, by the smell of the flour.”_

_ Tommy and Tubbo both pumped their fist into the air at the same time, following Wilbur over to the kitchen. “Oh, hey- dad? Are you baking-” Phil turned around, grinning. There was an apron on him that read, “kiss the cook.” “Yep! Come over here, you little rascals!” Tommy and Tubbo raced over to the kitchen counter, trying their best to see over. Wilbur walked over and grinned. “Aw, someone’s too short! Poor little baby can't reach the counter!” Tommy harrumphed, crossing his arms. “I am not short! I am big!”  _

_ Phil smiled weakly at the two. “I’ll let you have some of the cookie dough when we’re through.” This lit the two younger sibling’s eyes, and he laughed. “Alright, off you go. Techno probably wants some help with his blades.  _

_ “Technoblade?” _

_ “No- not Technoblade- just-” _

_ “Technoblade.” _

**Author's Note:**

> the story will be very fluffy.. for now. eating snow ice cream as I type this in


End file.
